Piezoelectric actuators typically require constant control and management of electric fields to set and hold deflections. Without constant application of the controlling electrical field, for example, in the event of a power failure, the piezoelectric actuator will return to a neutral or near-neutral deflection state. For quasistatic deflection or shape control applications, electrical efficiency and fault tolerance of the piezoelectric system (integrated structure, actuators, and controls) could be improved by eliminating the need to maintain electrical power and active control on the piezoelectric actuator components once a desired deflection is achieved.